


等你来吻

by Medesert



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:00:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22728793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Medesert/pseuds/Medesert
Summary: •关于情人节巧克力的赠送方式，月冈紬先生有自己的想法•交往前期•是车
Relationships: Settsu Banri/Tsukioka Tsumugi
Kudos: 6





	等你来吻

（1）

“所以说，问题到底出在哪儿？”

高远丞看着坐在椅子上，绞着手指的月冈紬，并不能理解自己的室友在烦恼什么。

“我，我是说，送给万里君巧克力，真的好吗？”

月冈紬局促不安的捏着自己的手指，不太敢直视面前的竹马。

“有什么不好的？他应该没有说过自己不喜欢甜食吧？”高远丞抓了抓自己的头发，“要因为这件事烦恼将近一周吗？”

“嗯……因为情人节快到了啊。”月冈紬脸上的愁色不减，“我的手又不够巧，做出来的巧克力也不知道会不会好吃；再说万里君很有人气，也一定会在学校收到很多巧克力……”

“吵死了，你怎么在这种事情上还是对自己这么没自信。”高远丞后知后觉的反应过来紬是为了情人节才烦恼，又好气又好笑，“不是已经交往了吗？那你的巧克力不管做的怎样，他收到的时候肯定比收到同学的巧克力开心吧？”

“话是这么说，唉。”

“实在没自信做好就去买一块啊，然后从送的方式下手。”高远丞明显不想再继续这个话题，拿起足球准备去庭院，提供了最后一个建议。

总感觉，万里君也会很期盼从恋爱相手那里收到好吃的巧克力吧……要不要去臣君那里请教一下呢……

难得一见的，陷入恋爱困扰的月冈紬。

从告白开始，主动的就是摄津万里。

莫名其妙的在咖啡店里被告白，月冈紬至今还能记起那一个带着咖啡味的吻还有他偷偷睁眼看到的、摄津万里紧张的颤抖的睫毛。

原来什么都很擅长的万里君也会因为亲我而紧张啊，月冈紬当时这样想到。

那之后的牵手也好，约会也好，似乎也都水到渠成，包括做爱。

冬组都是成年人了，也经常一起出去喝酒，特别是场上还有一位专业老司机雪白东，谈话的内容经常就会拐去成人话题。他还记得那天他小心翼翼的遮住了所有的痕迹，还是被东一眼看出来。

“哎呀哎呀，紬，诱拐未成年可不是一件好事哦。”

“什……才没有诱拐！”月冈紬一边面色通红的支支吾吾，一边在心里暗暗佩服东先生的观察力。

与其说是诱拐未成年，还不如说他是被未成年诱拐了，说出去的话似乎更加丢人。不过自那之后，一个月里总有一两天，摄津万里和月冈紬会夜不归宿，虽然和立花泉好好的请过假了，不过每一次都会被爱操心的监督念上好久。

“不管怎么说，我也是个成年人了，会照顾好万里君的。”

“哈？到底应该是谁照顾谁啊。”听见和监督请假的月冈紬的发言，摄津万里非常不满的从紬的身后靠过来，“明明做过之后负起责任的都是我，嗷，好痛。”

“监督、监督在听呢！”

总之，就是一副成年人被17岁高中生照顾的场景。

怎么说也算是这段关系中的年长者，我也应该负起责任给万里君一个惊喜吧？月冈紬这样想着，开始思考起丞临走前说过的“从送的方式入手”。

（2）

正如伏见臣对自己说的，巧克力其实不难做。切碎融化再重新塑形，只是塑形可能会有些难，难在他自己的手抖和犹豫不决。

“味道可能会有点涩，是正常的，可以试着加点牛奶和黄油进去，注意要搅拌开。”

于是为了练手，月冈紬做了相当大的一块巧克力长方体，切成一个个正方小块准备当做给其他人的义理巧克力。他按照人数把巧克力均分，然后放进小袋子里扎紧，看着余出来的好些块，不禁陷入沉思。

“啊，材料不够了，一会儿真澄君也要过来学做巧克力，我们一起去买材料吧，紬先生。”

“嗯、嗯嗯，好啊。”

回过神来才发觉自己进入了不得了的妄想，月冈紬补救一样的点点头，跟着伏见臣出了门。

不过买完材料回到剧团后，月冈紬也没再继续他的巧克力制造行业。伏见臣以为是他不好意思在大家面前做本命巧克力，善良的把备用的材料放进了冰箱。也因为月冈紬躲进了房间，错过了碓冰真澄和古市左京在厨房里的死亡对线。

事情是摄津万里告诉自己的，语气充满了唯恐天下不乱的幸灾乐祸。

“难得看见除了幸以外的人敢和左京先生吵起来。”他看着对面的安静的吃小点心的恋人，兴致勃勃地给恋人复盘那天的场景，“两个人都想给监督巧克力，左京先生带了那～么一大盒回来，被真澄说’不是自己做的，没有诚心。’之后脸都黑掉了。”

“左京先生没有说什么吗？”

“说了啊，他说他也有参与制作，而且有专业的指导，谁的巧克力味道更好还不知道呢。”

“啊哈哈哈……”这互相伤害的情敌操作，月冈紬也能想象的到之后的场景，监督回来劝架的时候他在房间听到了一点劝和声，至于最后……

“最后监督不得不左吃一块右吃一块，雨露均沾，嘴里说着都好吃，但是脸都皱成一团了，应该是甜上加甜，甜过头了。”

“哦，所以今天他们两个才在休息室给监督道歉啊。”

月冈紬喝了一口咖啡，舒了口气：“难得看到左京先生这么小孩子气的一面呢，真意外。”

“这也没办法吧，事关情人节本命巧克力欸，两个人都那么喜欢监督，肯定会比较冲动。”

“那万里呢？”月冈紬突然开口，直呼了摄津万里的名字，“万里如果收到本命巧克力，会很开心吗？”

他看着摄津万里端起的咖啡杯停在嘴边，眼神诧异，而后突然摆出他平时的玩世不恭的表情，偏过头去，可月冈紬能看见他发红的耳朵。

“别人的话我不清楚，不过我刚刚想象了一下，如果收到你的本命巧克力……”

摄津万里放弃般的把手指插进自己的发间。

“我可能会变成一个疯子，就像如果真澄收到监督的巧克力一样，绝对会开心到疯掉。”

“那，”月冈紬的声音逐渐弱了下去，他同样涨红着脸，下定决心的开口，“情人节那天晚上，我们就不要回剧团了。”

（3）

被压在酒店的大床上的时候，摄津万里身下的人明显的开始手足无措了。

“不行，万…万里君……我……”

“哈？我不要再忍了，今天一整天在牵着你的手的时候，我都在想，这双手抓住床单颤抖应该是什么样子。”摄津万里说完不满的咬着月冈紬的下唇，“而且我也没有见到我的巧克力，所以只能吃掉你了。”

“所以说，所以说不行啦！”月冈紬用尽力气把压在他身上，手也开始往他衣服里伸的摄津万里推开。他怀疑摄津万里根本就没用力，否则他根本推不动一个倔劲儿上头的青少年。

“我…我给你的礼物还没准备好，你让我先去浴室……”

礼物？

这不能怪摄津万里，在情人节的夜晚、不回宿舍的夜晚、酒店的大床上的夜晚，说出礼物这个词，谁都会想到一些情趣play。天才不良少年在此刻不禁怀疑，月冈紬出门带的大包里是不是有一大罐巧克力酱，用来涂在身上的。

石化状态下的摄津万里看着月冈紬从自己和床中间的空隙逃出去，跑进浴室后才发现自己没有拿重要的道具，又跑出来顺走了包。

人已经进浴室了，摄津万里一时不知道是追进去好还是乖乖坐着等月冈紬好。他还是头一次遇见这样的情况，不但没吃到本命巧克力，到手的恋人也飞掉了。

不过留给他迷茫的时间并不多，事实上月冈紬出来的速度相当快。他没穿鞋，也脱去了外裤，踩在地板上发不出声音，就这样悄无声息的在摄津万里面前站定，展开双臂，然后直直的面朝恋人扑了下来。

“喂——！”

“不要说话。”

主动的是他本人，可是月冈紬本人脑子里也不知道自己在做什么，就这么直愣愣的对准了摄津万里的嘴唇吻了上去。而摄津万里刚刚听见月冈紬说话含含糊糊，也终于在双唇相碰的时候找出了原因。

他嘴里含了一块巧克力，还有咖啡粉的味道。

与其说是月冈紬喂给自己一块巧克力，还不如说他们两个一起分享了这块已经有点融化的情人节礼物。一开始月冈紬小心翼翼的含住了摄津万里的上唇，又胆怯的避开，被追过来的万里按住后脑勺强迫他和自己深吻。唇舌分开的时候月冈紬不自然的咳嗽了两声，红着脸移开视线；而摄津万里用拇指擦掉了紬嘴边的咖啡粉，询问道：

“一言不发就这样亲上来，这就是礼物？”

“还…还没完呢！”月冈紬不满道，他准备的可不止这些，勉力保持着的僵硬姿势可不仅仅是因为紧张。往摄津万里怀里缩了缩，他再一次开口：

“你的礼物都藏在我身上，自己来找吧。”

“那刚刚那块巧克力是……”

“也，也是礼物之一。我本来想告诉你这些之后，等你亲我就能发现了；但是我发现我含着巧克力，话说不清楚……”

月冈紬捂脸，他千算万算，算漏了最关键的开端，不过摄津万里似乎并不介意的样子。

“那我就开始寻宝咯。”摄津万里不但不介意，似乎心情还格外的好，伸手解开了月冈紬颈部的衬衫纽扣，“紬也是很恶劣啊，用这么色情的方式送巧克力，实际上就是想被我摸一摸吧？”

“啰嗦……快点找就是了，化掉的话，我会很困扰的……”

（4）

摄津万里从刚刚就很在意，紬扑过来的时候他总感觉什么东西在硌着他。现在看着紬胸前口袋里正方形的一块，他毫不犹豫地伸出手，两根手指将口袋里的巧克力方块拎出来。

他的指尖很是恶意的隔着衬衣压了下月冈紬的乳尖，而月冈紬咬着下唇哼了一声，眼睛透过灯光注视着从摄津万里指尖飘落下来的咖啡粉末。

“衣服上粘上咖啡粉渍了，紬。”

月冈紬的脸更红了，他看着摄津万里吃下了今天的第二块巧克力，舔干净那两根手指上的咖啡粉，只觉得性感的不得了，呼吸也粗重起来，仿佛他舔的是自己的手指一样。

刚刚被磨蹭过的乳尖处挺起来，月冈紬瞬间觉得那处的布料很碍事了，扭动着上身把它扯平，将衬衫的下摆压到臀部。

“有什么关系，反正……唔啊——！”

“这样缩着肩膀，不累吗？也真亏你能撑住。”

摄津万里解开了月冈紬衬衫的第二颗扣子，揪住肩头的布料一把扯了下来，团在手臂处。第三块巧克力块就躺在月冈紬的锁骨窝里，衬的月冈紬的肤色也白了几度。骤然见光，月冈紬的肩膀想要逃走，被衬衫圈着也动弹不得，眼睁睁地看着摄津万里向他的锁骨靠近。

“啊呜。”

万里也并没有把巧克力拿起来，就着月冈紬的锁骨吃掉了它，舌头舔舐着锁骨窝里的碎屑和咖啡粉，留下一串串水痕。

舌尖的触感滑溜溜的，在皮肤上好似起了极大的化学反应，月冈紬死死抓住摄津万里的上衣，口中漏出一两声呻吟。

“不要吸了，锁骨感觉要断掉了……”

“哈？吸个红印出来而已，骨头断掉也太夸张了吧？”该说不愧是精力旺盛的青少年吧，月冈紬看着万里又兴致勃勃的给他的锁骨上贴草莓，被宠幸的那一小块皮肤又酸又麻，他被摄津万里抱着，一阵阵兴奋感和快感顺着脊柱往上爬。

明明万里还没有做什么过分的事，月冈紬觉得自己已经要熟透了，不过想出这个特殊的送巧克力的方式，他看着乐在其中的摄津万里，心里倒也很开心。

“刚才忘记问了，巧克力的味道怎么样？”

“啊啊，这么说来，咖啡巧克力味道很特别，甜味加了一点苦味，感觉我在喝摩卡。”摄津万里咂咂嘴，回味了一下嘴里的味道，“结论就是很好吃，当然，送我巧克力的这个人看上去也很好吃的样子。”

悄悄地松了一口气的月冈紬没有注意摄津万里将他的衬衫完全解开的手。

“啊，在这在这。居然把巧克力放在这里，我要怀疑紬你是不是也塞了一块进后面了。”

月冈紬的内裤被摄津万里拉下来一点点，刚刚被高腰的内裤裹住的小腹上，一颗巧克力被盛在肚脐里。后知后觉的发现自己快被扒光了，月冈紬努了努嘴，拽了拽摄津万里的牛仔裤腰。

“才不会把巧克力放到里面，会化掉的。”

（5）

摄津万里叼起腹部的巧克力的一角，捉住了在自己裤腰施加外力的手，逐渐凑近了月冈紬的嘴唇。而月冈紬看着往自己嘴边递的巧克力块，吞了吞口水，牙齿轻巧的咬上了另一角。

“谢谢。”

仿佛回到了一开始的亲吻，不过这个时候的摄津万里已经不仅仅会呆呆的只停留在吻上了，一双手手不老实的抚摸着月冈紬的身体，用手指揉弄着敏感的两颗乳珠。看着两个粉红色的小家伙在自己的按压下手感逐渐变硬，也肉眼可见的变红，摄津万里总有说不出的成就感。

“唔……”

紧闭着眼睛的月冈紬能感觉到那双在自己胸前挑逗的双手，紧张的忘记了用舌尖去搅动嘴里的咖啡巧克力，紧绷着双臂抓着四周的布料，被封住的嘴里也只透出一两声气音。

尝着自己的本命巧克力和恋人的软舌，探索宝物已经探索了一大半的摄津万里也觉得可以进入正题了。他用手心扶住月冈紬的肩头，帮着月冈紬把衬衫脱了下来，随手丢在一旁。

“我还有几块没有找到？”

“一、一块。”撑起身子，月冈紬也开始替摄津万里脱起衣服来，“上半身的都已经找到了。”

“意思是说，要我再好好摸摸你，嗯？这里？”摄津万里眯起眼睛，笑容带着点邪气，比紬的手稍大的手顺着胸口，抚过腹部，最终停在内裤覆盖住的私密处，“只摸胸口的话，紬看上去并不满意啊，好色情。”

“……那也是没有办法的事。”

“诶？”

“我说，我也是没有办法嘛！”自暴自弃的将心里话说出来，也不知是恼羞成怒还是为了掩盖自己的羞耻，月冈紬手上扒摄津万里衣服的动作更快了，“被喜欢的人摸来摸去，怎么想都控制不住自己……”

“喂……”

“不要说了，来拿最后一块吧……”说完刚刚的话，月冈紬觉得自己已经到了羞耻的极限。为了方便摄津万里找他的礼物，他平躺了下来，把头埋在了枕头里，藏住因为欲望发红的脸。

“紬，我也喜欢你。”

摄津万里也不知道自己为什么将肉麻的话脱口而出，也许是吃了巧克力要给一些反馈，亦或者说是看见了月冈紬被剥掉身上的衣服上半身赤裸，被自己挑逗到下腹处的肌肉微微跳动，胸里溢出来的爱意从嘴巴里涌了出来。

“……”

“紬不说话，不过，马上我们就能坦诚相见了。”

摄津万里拽着月冈紬的荷包蛋内裤边，怕弄掉巧克力，一点点往下卷着，将月冈紬身上最后一点蔽体的衣物褪了下来。

（6）

月冈紬发誓，自己并没有想过要把巧克力放在那么糟糕的地方。他在浴室里急匆匆的，最后一块巧克力怎么也想不出该放在那里，怕外面的摄津万里着急了，心一横，才放到下身的。

由于上涌的情欲和来自恋人的调戏，下半身早就挺起来了，巧克力就处在一个极其尴尬的位置，躺在性器的根部，被硬起来的小小紬托着不掉下去。一时觉得自己像是做色情行业的女体盛，月冈紬整个人都不好了，伸手阻止着摄津万里要往他私密处靠的双唇。

“你，你能不能拿起来吃……”

“哈？不要，巧克力都已经送给我了，怎么吃是我的自由吧？”

摄津万里毫不犹豫地拒绝了，他强硬的捉住月冈紬的脚腕，将他的双腿分开来。白嫩的大腿内侧软肉在不安的轻颤着，尤其是当摄津万里的双手顺着脚踝向上滑去，握住了脆弱的阴茎时。

“不…不要……”

“现在说什么都来不及了，紬，我的正餐要开始了。”

看着用小臂遮住眼睛的月冈紬，摄津万里视线向下，扫过刚刚被自己蹂躏过的锁骨和胸口。月冈紬的小腹随着呼吸上下起伏着，连带着还未被入侵的穴口，也紧张的开合起来，吞吃着空气。

这很显然是一副美景，对于摄津万里而言，刚刚被紬拽着衣服牵扯到的皮肤后知后觉的发起热来，他很庆幸自己的上衣已经被脱掉了，否则他现在应当更加口干舌燥，热的。

摄津万里一手抓住紬的性器，移到左边，附身叼起囊袋附近的、最后一块礼物，咀嚼的同时手里的动作也不停歇：手指漫不经心一般地拨弄着两颗小球，用手心揉弄着柱身上的脉络。

“呜……万里，太，太多了，我不——”

已经承受了过多的快感，月冈紬没能忍耐很长时间，就着恋人的手射了出来。他身子瘫软下来，只感觉眼前花白一片，不住的用止不住的哭音喘息着。

“不要这么看着我啊，紬。”

没人会看着恋人眼角含泪的委屈样子还无动于衷，摄津万里深吸了一口气。从刚刚开始他就觉得自己的脑子兴奋的飘飘然了，看到紬用迷乱的表情在他手中释放时，自己同样硬的发疼。咬着牙低低的骂了一句自己的自制力，摄津万里看着手上残留的白浊，毫不犹豫地将它用食指送进了后方的穴口。

“喂……！让我，让我稍微休息一下，万里……太多了……”月冈紬惊慌失措的用那双带水光的眸子捉住了摄津万里，在酒店客房的灯光下，摄津万里甚至能从他的眼睛里看见自己的身影。

“紬可以休息啊，我在拓张的时候又不用你做些什么。”停顿了一下，摄津万里又将那根食指伸进去一些，“但是我吃过了东西，现在正是运动消食的时间，紬，我忍不住的。”

（7）

月冈紬知道自己有会由着摄津万里胡来，不过他自己心里也清楚，放巧克力在身上的这个做法，想要达到的就是这个效果。他总是想要多爱他一点，同样的，摄津万里也总是会给他相当正面的反馈，他知道他们是同样的想法。

所以他说忍不住，又有什么关系呢？月冈紬用力的撑起自己高潮后无力的身体，将手臂挂在摄津万里的肩膀上。恋人此时正撑在自己身上，手指在自己身后开拓着，稍长的头发散在他颈间，月冈紬觉得痒，扭着想要躲避，直接将毫无准备的摄津万里拽了下来，毫无阻隔的压在自己身上。

“哇啊——抱歉！呜……”

“……真没办法，这可是因为紬导致的。”原本只探入了一整根食指和中指的指腹，刚刚紬的动作太过突然，乍然把一整根中指也滑了进去。月冈紬立刻觉得后面被塞满了，不住的向后退着，被摄津万里拉着腰拽了回来。

“不许逃。”

“呜…我，我知道了……万里，你亲亲我……”

他总是拿月冈紬的撒娇没有办法，毕竟太罕见了，即使他已经和月冈紬上过几次床，月冈紬被他逼到撒娇求饶的次数也屈指可数。佯装不满的亲了亲紬的额头，在紬抬起头不满的瞪视时，捉住他的唇，顺势活动起穴内的两根手指来。

那里面又柔软又湿润，摄津万里大概猜到了月冈紬对自己的身体做了些什么，但是也没有说。他的恋人已经完全熟透了，现在再说些挑逗的话只会让他感到无所适从，于是摄津万里很愉快的接受了来自月冈紬的好意。

按压着括约肌，直到内壁里的软肉没有那么抗拒，摄津万里终于停止了碾压内里栗子状凸起的动作，紬刚刚的哀叫像是猫的小肉垫挠他，勾得他心痒。摄津万里定了定神，将勒得他下身发痛的外裤和内裤一并扔下了床，粗壮的阴茎抵在刚刚被手指入侵过的小口，试探着用顶端磨蹭着。

“紬，我要进去了。”

月冈紬吸吸鼻子，搂着他脖子的手臂更紧了。依靠着从前的经验，摄津万里知道那是默许他进来的反应，他分出一只抱着紬的手臂，虎口卡在紬的腿根，缓缓地将性器往温暖的深处内挺进。

“嗯……万里，我可以的，再……”

“啊啊，还真是轻易地不能被满足啊，紬。”

被插入的瞬间，月冈紬逐渐觉得，从自己的下身传来的、身体逐渐被恋人进入的部分饱胀着，五感逐渐都被快感取代。他知道自己一定死死地抓紧了什么，或许是摄津万里后背上的皮肤；他也知道，自己叫喊的哭腔不知有多粘腻。他不敢想象自己现在的表情落在摄津万里眼里是个什么样子，或许面容被情欲冲击着扭曲，表情管理已经完全坏掉了，只会从嗓子里挤出一句又一句呻吟。

他不知道，锁起眉头半睁着眼睛，泪水一串串滑落着，在面颊上留下泪痕，被吮吸到红润的双唇吐出一个个单音的样子，在摄津万里眼里，已经比所有巧克力都好吃了。

（8）

“白色情人节的时候，你要回送我什么呢？”

全身蜷缩在浴缸里的紬这样问道。

“……真的很难办啊，我感觉这块巧克力吃的太过刺激，要找到同样刺激的巧克力，也是蛮难的一件事情。”

“还有事情是会难到天才不良少年的吗？”月冈紬笑了，嗓音稍稍有些嘶哑，戳着背后搂着他的人的腹肌，“我还以为万里君在吃到巧克力的时候就已经想好对策了。”

“没办法啊，”摄津万里捉住他戳自己腹肌的手，俯身在月冈紬的后颈深深吸了一口气，“紬先生总是让我很难办，我一遇到你，就什么办法也没有。”

“是吗。”月冈紬的手从摄津万里的手里逃出来，拍着浴缸里的水面，“那也让我期待一下，没有办法的摄津万里同学，最后会给我交上怎样的作业呢。”

“一定是会让你满意的作业的，月冈老师。”在后面搂着，摄津万里亲不到月冈紬的嘴唇，不满的咬了一口面前白生生的肩膀，不疼，但也让月冈紬小小的叫了一声，“倒是月冈老师，最好提前做好批改它的准备。”

“作业里一定会有许多的肉麻情话吧，正好用作戏剧的参考，帮大忙了万里同学。”

“那怎么是肉麻情话，明明都是真心话，和你做的巧克力很好吃是一样的真心话。”


End file.
